Care
by Rylitah
Summary: When a stray kitten finds its way into castle Brennenburg, Alexander is more than unamused as Daniel attempts to save it. De-anon from kink meme.


**A/N: De-anon from the kink meme. Hnn, not much to say, so... I hope you enjoy it!**

**OoO  
**

When finding a lost and scared kitten hiding and quivering underneath a wooden table in the wine cellar, telling Alexander about it probably is not the best thing to do.

Daniel found this out immediately when the older male had grabbed a large butcher knife and had started to swing it wildly like a madman, trying to chase away the frightened animal or sever its head off. The poor thing screeched loudly and had darted away from its spot from under the table, but that did nothing to stop or even slow Alexander's wild swings in the least.

The younger male stood there in shock, not quite knowing what to do. On one hand, little animals like kittens were not welcome in Castle Brennenburg and who knew what kind of other fates awaited it. Daniel had heard the horrifying groans of the large monsters, and he could have sworn that he had even seen one while patrolling the dungeons one night. Getting its head chopped off would be the better alternative; who knew what the horrible mutated monsters were capable of.

On the other hand, however, it simply _was _just a kitten. What harm could it bring? Little to none. It was small and innocent, something never seen in Brennenburg. Sure, Daniel had started off that way, but he was slowly turning into a monster, whether he knew it or not. He knew something was wrong with him, but he simply couldn't stop. He was selfish. Naïve. He didn't want the same fate to befall the young creature.

When Alexander had finally managed to back the small kitten into a corner, the older male raised the knife above him, grinning like a madman. That was when Daniel made his choice.

"Alexander, please stop!" Daniel shouted, running over to the older male and encircling his arms around Alexander's waist. "It's just a small kitten, it can't do anything!"

"I don't care!" Alexander roared. "I want this…this…blasted _thing_ out of my castle right this instant!"

"It's not going to hurt anyone, Alexander!" Daniel reached up and tried to snatch the knife away from the older man, but Alexander was much taller than him and was able to keep it safely out of his reach. "You do not have to behead it! We can just capture it and then let it go! Please don't spill this harmless creature's blood!"

The kitten remained in the corner as the two men shouted at each other, trembling. It had made its way into the castle via an open window out of pure curiosity, but now it simply wanted out. Climbing in that window was a horrible mistake! However, no matter how much it wanted to leave, it couldn't. The taller male was trying to cut its head off while the shorter one was trying desperately to stop it. If it ran away now, it risked losing its head. Best to play it safe.

"_Please,_ Alexander!" Daniel cried out once more. "You do not have to do anything for it, I can take care of it all by myself!"

"You?" Alexander scoffed. "You, taking care of a common animal? You, who can hardly even protect yourself? How do you expect to take care of this thing when you expect me to take care of _you _at the same time?" Daniel winced, but he continued his plea.

"Please, Alexander. I can take care of this. You do not have to do anything! I-If I mess this one up, you may punish me however you like." He shut his eyes tightly closed, holding his breath in anticipation for what Alexander might say.

Alexander remained silent for a few minutes, then he finally brought down the large butcher knife. Daniel tried not to get his hopes up, but things were looking very good for the kitten. He took back his arms from around Alexander's waist as the older male let out a sigh and turned to face him.

"Very well. I will allow you to keep this…_kitten._" He winced as he said the word, as if it were a cursed word that should never be spoken. "However. If you do not get this creature out of my castle by sundown, a proper punishment is in order." Daniel's eyes widened.

"W-wait. Maybe…It's too dangerous for the kitten outside; it won't make it very far. I was wondering if I could…um…" He fingered the edges of his green shirt, trying to choose his next words carefully. Daniel glanced up for a brief moment to look at Alexander's amber eyes, hoping the older man would know what he was trying to say. When Alexander did not seem to want to guess Daniel's request, the younger male sighed and continued. "K-keep the kitten…?"

There was no response for a long while. Daniel did not like the silence, it made him feel uneasy, as if the next sound he heard would be the last thing he would ever hear. With the knife still in Alexander's hands, he wouldn't doubt it if the older male decided to decapitate him right then and there.

"…You're feeding the kitten. And taking it for daily walks outside. And bathing it. You will be responsible for this kitten's wellbeing. I will give no help in the raising of this animal, as you are expected to do this by yourself. If you do not do a good job…then we will have no other choice but to abandon the animal and I will have to punish you for wasting my time." Daniel instantly cheered up, a large smile threatening to break out upon his face.

"D-do you really mean it, Alexander…? I can keep the kitten…?"

"Do not make me repeat myself, boy."

"Y-yes, sir!" Daniel scrambled past Alexander and carefully picked the frightened kitten up in his arms, muttering soft promises to it and rubbing its head affectionately. The younger male continued consoling the kitten as he turned once more and walked out, heading for his own guest room. Alexander shook his head and frowned.

Why did he have the feeling that he was going to regret this…?

A few hours later, Alexander decided to check up on his apprentice and his new pet. The floorboards creaked under his weight, but he didn't mind; Brennenburg was centuries old, and he had grown quite used to the odd noises that may frighten guests. He knew Daniel was absolutely terrified of the castle when he had first arrived.

Alexander made his way to the guest room's door and lightly knocked on the wood, in case the younger male was sleeping. He wouldn't doubt it; it was quite late, and Daniel tended to sleep early. When nothing happened, Alexander came to the conclusion that today was no different and allowed himself into the room.

The dark room grew a little brighter when Alexander entered it, candle in hand. The warm hues seemed inviting and very comfortable. As he moved towards the guest bed, he could make out a figure huddled underneath the blankets. He noticed that for once, Daniel's face was not scrunched up in tension or fear. Alexander usually checked up on the boy every night, and every night the boy would have nightmares. Tonight, however…Daniel seemed at ease.

And around Daniel's arms, curled up into the young man's chest, was the kitten, also sleeping peacefully.

Alexander allowed a small smile to cross his face before he turned around and left the room, not wanting to disrupt the comforting scene.


End file.
